youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Maxwell
Maxwell (のっぽくん, Noppo-kun, Spanish "Cerebrin") is an intelligent hamster who knows many facts. The Ham-Hams go to him for information. He was temporarily leader of the Ham-Hams when Boss went away for a while. Maxwell has a crush on Sandy and they become a couple later on. Maxwell is like a big brother figure for most Ham-Hams. A book-smart hamster of higher learning, the Ham-Hams go to Maxwell for knowledge of the world around them. Character Owned by the eldest son of a bookstore owner (though it seems that the bookstore owner's daughter Yume is the one who cares for him). He always carries a book with him and is often turned to for information. He seems to know a lot about science and literature due to his love of reading. He is a little taller than the Ham-Hams, partially due to his tall ears. He has a crush on Sandy, though it is never initiated until Hamtaro tells him about Sandy's feelings. Maxwell has a love for acting and knows how to act. He is also very brave, and saved the Ham-Hams from danger in Maxwell's Big Scoop! and The Ham-Ham Explorers and the Romance Story! Maxwell however can feel pressured when people ask a lot of him (such as thinking up a solution for every problem), and it sometimes leads to him getting angry. Examples of this can be seen in Much Ado About School!, Maxwell gets angry and chases down Howdy after ripping up the Red Card. Also in Maxwell's Big Scoop! he gets mad at the Ham-Hams for always leaving him with all the thinking. He is very passionate about books and learning, and loves to help others learn new things, but often gets disappointed because the other ham-hams don't pay attention when he tries to teach them. Maxwell is the tallest ham-ham, save Boss. He has a taller, thinner body shape compared to the other ham-hams, and his ears are longer. Relationships Sandy Maxwell and Sandy are concerted an official couple in the English series since during Let's Dance, Sandy!, but in the Japanese show, they are not official until a much later episode, A Little Love Story!, when Maxwell reads a story of two lovers. Notable Episodes * Much Ado About School! (#9) * Let's Dance, Sandy! (#13) * Maxwell's Big Scoop! (#23) * The Scary Museum! (#41) * Yume, Tell Us a Story! (#139) * A Little Love Story! (#156) * The Ham-Ham Explorers and the Romance Story! (#174) * Hamha-Man the Justice Hero (#271) * It's Art, Sandy! (#273) Trivia * Throughout the series, Maxwell has used many different books * Maxwell is taller but thinner than all of the Ham-Hams, albeit Boss (Maxwell is shorter, but still thinner). * Both Snoozer and Maxwell share almost identical body patterns. The only difference is around the tail, where Snoozer's brown rounds around it whilst Maxwell's brown points at it. * In Japanese, 'Noppo' translates into 'Tall', a reference to Maxwell being the tallest Ham-Ham. * Maxwell has the most jobs in the Clubhouse. He is the Ham-Ham's teacher (Much Ado about School!), Newspaper Editor (Maxwell's Big Scoop!), Second in Command (Multiple Instances) and was once the leader of the Clubhouse (I'm Parting, Clubhouse! - Here I Am, Clubhouse!). * Maxwell got his name from James Clerk Maxwell , a famous physician from England. He is also known for taking the first ever color photograph. * In Jelloapocalypse's parody "Hamtaro Abridged One-Shot (April Fools' 2016)" Maxwell is categorized with Dexter as "Book 2". This is most likely because they are both hamsters of higher intelligence, as seen in the TV show. *His and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery See also:Maxwell/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Hamtaro Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists